


Eating out

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: F/M, Idk what i'm doin, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slay me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you see that title<br/>gross.</p><p>Just read the damn fanfic</p><p>Not beta read sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating out

Mink loved Aoba. He loved her more than he loved anyone in his life. She was beautiful, physically and internally. Her smile was perfect, her hair, eyes: everything was beautiful.

Currently he and his wife of one year sat beside each other on their sofa. Aoba had a blanket (a Christmas present he had made for her) wrapped around her slender shoulders, toes curled as she tried to drive away the cold of the night. He had been reading, but her small shudders had distracted him. "You should go to bed." He whispered softly. He was careful with his tone of voice. Even after four years of living together, and a year of marriage, he still feared that her mental scarring of their past may bubble back up.

She smiled and grabbed his hand, small and soft compared to his large, rough hands. "I'm fine. I like being next to you." 'Even at the cost of your own warmth.' He thought, however he said instead; "Troublesome." And stood. She looked at him curiously before letting a surprised cry leave her lips as he picked her up bridal style, the same way he carried her down the aisle. "M-Mink!" She whined, gripping his shoulders. He kept quiet as he padded towards the bedroom, passing their allmates that rested peacefully beside each other on the chair.

He reached their shared bed, setting her down carefully as he kneeled before her. "O-Oi!" She scolded. "What are y-" "warming you up." He murmured in between her legs, pressing his lips to the pajama bottoms between her legs. He heard her breath hitch and her legs twitch at the jolt of sensation.

He cradled her thighs as he kept nuzzling between her legs, wanting to tease her before he actually got started. "D-Don't..." she whined out, grabbing the hem of her pants in order to pull them off.

Usually he'd push her hands away and tease a bit more until she begged however, this was supposed to warm her up. He sat up and helped her pull off her pants, smirking as he saw she wasn't wearing her underwear.

"Commando?" "Shut u-up! I just didn't want to..." she looked away, a bright blush staining her cheeks as she spread her legs a little. "Just-" she started to murmur but stopped herself, continuing to look away. He gave a small smile, hardly noticeable unless you knew him well enough, and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her lips. He heard her soft, musical moan, and he took that as a sign to lick a long stripe on her folds, going to her clit and giving it a nibble. "Nnn!!" She gasped, legs twitching as pleasure shocked her body.

He continued his slow ministrations. Licking her folds then switching to her clit and back. Soon enough her juices had begun to leak frequently, and her voice had risen a pitch, her orgasm fast approaching. Mink pulled away, his hair tickling her thighs as she let out an agitated noise. "Mink" she gasped out angrily. "Tell me what you want." He murmured, rubbing the heated skin of her thighs. "You know!-" she stuttered, gripping the sheets beneath her. "I seem to have forgotten, lovely." He murmured as a teasing smirk slipped onto his face.

She huffed and let out a "Why you-!" Before she gave up and bit her lip. She was so cute when she was embarrassed, Mink nearly snapped. "Miiink...just put it in..." Mink shuddered at her tone of voice and watched, mesmerized as she spread her lips and legs open. He could see her entrance practically dripping with want. "You don't have to stretch me i'm fine..." She whispered softly. The native american man's control snapped as he swiftly tore off his own clothes and climbed on top of Aoba, positioning his erection to her entrance. "I'm going in." He stated the obvious as he slowly pushed into her, feeling her inside convulse around his already pulsing erection. 

Oh damn he forgot his condom. He was getting too old for this. "D-Don't pull out!" Aoba cried, grabbing his forearm as he began to retreat. "It's ok, just, please..!" 

He couldn't deny her. 

Not by a long shot.

Mink leaned forward, resting his forehead gently against Aoba's, his hair cradling her delicate, pale face, as he slammed into her. She arched her backs, he hips pushing forward into his as a scream tore from her throat, her eyes welled in pleasure. He wasn't sure why, but it felt ten times far more intimate than when the first did it(consensual of course, he didn't count the other times, before she scrapped him). He didn't know who was shaking, who was moaning the loudest, all he knew was the wet, tight feeling of his lover. "Aoba...Aoha...Aoba..." He began to chant as if her name was a prayer, his thrusting beginning to become erratic. Aoba clawed at his shoulder while her other hand traveled further down to her clit, rubbing it erratically. 

They never did quickies usually, Mink was more into the slow passionate, hour long sessions of soft core sex, however it was as if he were a teenager once again, and soon enough he could feel his climax approaching. "A-Aoba..." He huffed out, lips at the blue haired woman's ear. "I need to pull out." "D-Don't! it-it's ok! Please!" He couldn't, not when she was begging and so willing.

With a grunt, he released his load into her just as she came, her muscles tensing as she felt an unfamiliar splash of heat in her. "O-Ohhh..." She wasn't sure if she liked it, but it wasn't unbearable. 

As soon as the haze of sex left his mind, he panicked slightly as he tiled his wife's head up. "Aoba, I came insi-" "It's fine." Aoba smiled as she leaned into his large hand, rubbing his fingers. "I won't mind, really, it's what you want right?"

Mink was absolutely in love with Aoba seragaki, and he would pray to the gods to thank them for his trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhh I drew fanart of this, i'm unsure of how to post it on here


End file.
